This invention relates to spraying for use with vehicles as primarily for agricultural purposes.
A problem of extreme criticality in the application of fertilizers, herbicides, insecticides and other treatment liquids, including suspensions of various crop treatment elements, or organic or inorganic compounds, for agricultural purposes is that such liquids should be very precisely applied. If applied in less than a preselected appropriate concentration, they may be partially or even totally ineffectual for herbicidal or insecticidal properties, whereas if applied in greater than a proper concentration, such liquids may cause extremely adverse conditions, e.g., crop destruction or so-called carryover from one season to the next, a condition which may have quite severe manifestations if a crop planted in the next season is different from that on the treated acreage but has increased sensitivity to the liquid.
A further problem of applying agricultural chemicals is that, due to toxic, mutagenic or carcinogenic tendencies or characteristics, predetermined concentrations may not be exceeded. Often, federal agencies establish lawful maximum concentrations for soil or crop treatment chemicals.
Myriad factors, therefore, make it extremely desirable to apply agricultural liquids very precisely and accurately.
Prior to the apparatus disclosed in Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,667, issued Sept. 2, 1975, and entitled "Spraying System," agricultural spray apparatus of the prior art has not provided the requisite precision and accuracy.
But another factor of importance in applying agricultural treatment liquids by spraying is manifested by the need to be able to vary the rate of spraying not only in accordance with the type of liquid, its concentration, the type of crops or conditions, and the nature of mixtures, compounds or suspensions of various sprayable liquids, but also in accordance with the speed of applications, noting that a vehicle utilized for spraying may travel at various speeds dependent upon field or crop conditions, etc.
To control spray rates, an arrangement is disclosed in said Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,667 to vary the length of the stroke of piston pumps which supply liquid under pressure to each of a pair of spray booms. But a mechanical adjustment for each spray pump is necessary.
Among the objects of the invention may be noted the provision of a vehicle borne spraying system which not only applies agricultural liquids precisely and accurately but also at a correctly and easily preselected rate which is conveniently controlled.
It is another object of the invention to provide a spraying system of the character stated which incorporates plural spray booms and which provides selective control over the application of agricultural liquids by any of said booms while precisely and accurately applying said liquid by any one of said booms.
It is another object of the invention to provide a spraying system of the character stated which applies metered amounts of agriculturals as a preselected function of the rate of travel of a vehicle carrying said system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a spraying system of the character stated which can measure and indicate the precise amount of agricultural fluid delivered by respective spray booms of the system.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a spraying system of the character stated having fluid handling components which achieves flow of agricultural liquid through said components with a minimum velocity and quantity to achieve efficiency and long life of such components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spraying system of the character stated which is adapted for integration upon existing vehicles and, therefore, obviates the need for the costly production of specialized vehicles.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a spraying system which includes remote controlled fluid-actuated adjustable positioning of the boom, both horizontally and vertically.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spraying system of the character stated which may be controlled from the cab of the vehicle so that operation of both the vehicle and the spraying system may be under the control of a single individual.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a spraying system of the character stated which is economical in construction; which is extremely durable and reliable in operation, being designed for stability and resistance to breakdown; and the operation of which assures of effective material discharge for the areas being treated.